


Fractured Soul

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris wishes she could see who was really behind those eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written October 2009

She didn’t know what to do. She’d never met him before all this, but he was so _close_ to what she remembered... 

It had to hurt him. It had to make something twist inside without him even fully realizing that everything was all wrong. No two people could be so very alike, could be almost the same in bright brilliant glimmers. 

She feared, but knew, what it meant. It meant that this was what she had now, this broken man who didn’t even realize that he was damaged, that he was missing a vital part of himself that he’d plugged with someone else.

She didn’t know him. She didn’t know who he really was. How much of this was parts of her old friend she’d never seen and how much of this was just... him?

She knew she wasn’t the only one who knew this was wrong. She’d seen Tifa watching Cloud with shadowed eyes, eyes that said that she knew the man was broken. 

Eyes that said she didn’t mind it. 

That was wrong. She... She wanted to know who _Cloud_ was. She wanted to know who was under those broken smiling pieces. 

Who was Cloud? Who was left under the damage for her to find?

Staring into his eyes yielded her no answer, but all she could do was brush a kiss over his cheek and let him know she cared.

All other healing had to come with time.

She was sure they had it.


End file.
